


4 Times People Discovered Adam and Ronan

by wdywa_tfawmeao



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy boys :'), M/M, No Angst, POV Outsider, There's a few slurs, i mean i get it but, its what they DESERVE, lmao why are people so horny for adam, possible trigering content?, pynch - Freeform, this is whack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao
Summary: "He almost let out an unholy noise when he saw that Parrish was also in the room.It wouldn’t have been weird to Brad normally. The two of them were always together now, even if Gansey wasn’t around. A big change from only a few months ago.But they were, to put it bluntly, getting frisky with each other."Four times people found out about Ronan and Adams relationship.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 325





	4 Times People Discovered Adam and Ronan

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I haven't posted in a while because of everything that's going on and I've been working on my own stuff. But I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also! This is heavily inspired by lisa6. She wrote a series called 'Pynch, from the outside.' and I fell in love. Go read it! It's really good.

Part 1: Brad, The First Sighting

It was a quiet morning, serene and oddly calming. No wind ruffling the trees, no cars zooming down the road, and no students laughter filling the hallways. 

Brad had just left rowing practice, everyone else went back home to get at least one more hour of sleep before school started. But Brad was awake. He enjoyed mornings like this because he was always moving, moving, moving, and these mornings let him take a break from all of that.

But twas the life of an Aglionby boy. When you were born into a family that was well involved in the happenings of everything, and was born naturally rich and good looking, it was hard to take a break from life. 

Realistically Brad knew he really didn’t have all that much to worry about. Whatever he needed could be bought, people stared at him when he walked through stores, and he had two amazing moms with a lovely home he could always turn to. He also knew he was somewhat dull, and uninteresting; meaning he wasn’t that noticeable. The only thing he did of mild worth was row and paint in his dorm room (his roommate kind of disappeared last semester, Brad didn’t like talking about it) and he didn’t exactly spread that information around. 

He was nothing like Dick Gansey, who was so well known it was like he couldn’t pass anywhere without a fistbump, a handshake, or a nodding head. Brad was thankful for that but he also longed to be like him and his two sidekicks. They reeked something that was unitangible to anyone but them (and recently Henry Cheng.) Brad didn’t want to be a part of their group persay, but he longed for that feeling they clearly possessed; being in on something that no one else had access too because others were normal when they weren’t. 

Brad happily walked through the school halls. He didn’t want to go into a classroom because he knew soon, students would roll in and interrupt the quiet peace he wanted to savor. He looked instead for a classroom that wasn’t being used now, something that any Aglionby boy would pass right by. 

After wondering for a bit he remembered the abandoned science lab. (Abandoned because Kavinsky had mixed one to many chemicals together and the staff was too tired to clean up after it.) Brad only remembered it because a few of his buddies and him had snuck in there once to smoke a joint. (This also involved Kavinsky because he was the one they’d gotten the weed from in the first place.) The desks were dusty and old with lab stools tucked on top. Aglionby at least had the decency to clean the cupboards out so they were often open and crawling with spiders. 

It was the classroom Aglionby boys would turn their nose up at because of it’s dirtiness. They would laugh about the memory of hearing the fire alarm and having to be ushered out of the classroom. Then they would remember Kavinsky was dead and they probably shouldn’t be talking about him less a teacher may here.

Basically: Aglionby boys avoided it at all cost. 

Perfect for Brad. 

He headed straight for the classroom, and was surprised when he could see the door was open. Maybe security forgot to close it when they were doing a sweep of the school.

He was even more surprised when he saw a body shuffling in the far side of the room through the opening. 

Brad’s heart immediately thudded loud and hard in his chest. Was someone here? If so, who were they? Were they supposed to be there?

Brad squinted his eyes and tried to get a better view of the body. It wore the Aglionby white undershirt and it was sporting a buzzed head. Brad then noticed the clawed hooks inching out of the undershirt on the body’s back. 

_Oh_ , Brad thought. _It’s Lynch._

Brad did not dislike Lynch, but he didn’t like him all that much either. He always looked at everyone like he was their king, and _why weren’t you already bowing?_ But if Brad was being completely honest, he felt bad for the guy. All the information about his dad was pretty much public record, so Brad knew almost everything about what had happened. ( _Those poor boys_ , his mom had said over dinner once.) He didn’t remember a Lynch before his dad died, but he wondered sometimes what he must have been like. 

The Lynch now was stone cold and distant. He interacted with no one outside of Dick and Parrish at all costs and turned his lip up when the smallest inconvenience happened. He was angry all the time; Brad had heard stories of his street racing and his drinking. He’d heard about how him and Kavinsky were close; odd considering Dick Gansey had hated that guy. 

_Lynch was like a ball of fire bundled into one person_ , Brad thought. _Only, Lynch’s body wasn’t big enough to hold all that anger and flame inside of him. It oozed out of every corner_. 

Imagine how startled Brad was when he heard a small laugh. 

Now, Brad knew this was unethical. Watching someone who wasn’t aware that you were watching them. But if he just got closer to maybe peek in, just to really make sure it was Lynch. Maybe it wasn’t a laugh. Maybe he’d hurt himself. 

He almost let out an unholy noise when he saw that Parrish was also in the room. 

It wouldn’t have been weird to Brad normally. The two of them were always together now, even if Gansey wasn’t around. A big change from only a few months ago. 

But they were, to put it bluntly, getting _frisky_ with each other. 

The stools had been moved out of the way on one of the tables. Parrish sat on the table, which was an interesting position to see Parrish in, considering he got upset with Lynch when he dared to slouch in his seat the wrong way. Lynch was snug between his legs, hands clutched in the front of Parrish's undershirt. (His sweater had also been disregarded, Brad assumed.) And Lynch’s mouth was. . . occupied. 

Lynch let out that low laugh again. Brad watched as Lynch pulled back from Parrish’s mouth but only so he could look down as he unbuttoned Parrish’s undershirt. Parrish let out a laugh as well, and stretched his head back. Throat long and elegant (and also littered with what Brad had to assume were hickeys, the braver boys would probably clap him on the back and ask him who the lucky girl was.) 

Lynch was pretty fast with that shirt and was already slipping it off Parrish’s shoulders before Brad could even blink. 

Brad was immediately struck with how wrong this was. This was something private the two were doing and shame on him for tainting it with his unwanted eyes. 

He walked away from the classroom and decided he would just sit down on one of the benches outside and pray one of his friends didn’t show up too soon. He would still be where students were, and his silence would still be ruined but, there was a difference between being an observer and a participator. 

He quietly contemplated the scene he just witnessed. He shuddered when he thought about what they were probably doing now. 

He was surprised it was the two of them that ended up snogging. (He was not british, had just watched one too many british shows with his momma.) They were so similar to each other yet different and Brad hadn’t sensed any relationship that was blooming between the two.

But later, Brad contemplated the trueness of that statement. He sat in Latin class and the new teacher had already showed up, making his desk a little home. Class didn’t start in five minutes but Parrish and Lynch were both usually here by now. 

Even Gansey looked confused. He talked to Brad; mindless small talk with no substance that somehow appeased both of them, and looked around distraught. Like he was missing an arm and leg, which he pretty much was. 

Right when the new teacher opened his mouth, Lynch and Parrish came in the door. Parrish looked calm and composed even though his hair was more tousled than usual, and Lynch had more red to his cheeks. Maybe he only noticed and looked for these subtle differences because he had witnessed what happened earlier. 

They assembled in their seats without stumble. Boys snickered, cracking offensive jokes, Lynch glared, looking offensive naturally. The teacher introduced himself and class began. 

Brad couldn’t help it. His gaze kept flicking to the two boys throughout class. Lynch leaned over and muttered things to Parrish, even while his hand worked furiously on the assignment. They bumped shoulders when they finished before everyone else. And they started a quiet, but light hearted argument over something Brad didn’t completely understand. 

Brad got out of class as soon as the bell rang, he waited by the door for a friend to pass by that he could walk with. He watched Dick, Lynch, and Parrish walk out of the classroom. Lynch’s arm loose around Parrish’s shoulders. 

Brad saw Tad, (not his first choice in someone to walk with, but whatever) and joined him in the walk through the halls. He shelved this situation away for later. He would most likely think about it while he painted tonight. He was bored at home more often than not and a new fixation sounded like something he would gladly accept. 

-

Part 2: Ryder, The Asshole. 

Ryder and his buddies were hungry as hell. 

They’d just gotten out of soccer practice. They showered, changed back into their Aglionby uniforms and busted it straight to Ninos. It was easy, fast, and convenient. Plus that one sharp waitress worked there and. . . Ryder didn’t mind a view with his meal. 

They got there quickly, and filled up the parking lot with their cars. They all oozed with money; the varnish nice and shiny, the shapes sleek and sexy, and the logos labeled loud and proud. Ryder dimly registered Ronan Lynch’s vehicle pulled up in the front, he grimaced at the sight but followed his buddies inside. 

The waitress, Ryder was reminded of her name on the tag- Blue, was at the front and immediately looked disdained when she saw them enter. 

“How much?” she asked, voice clipped, eyes at the menus she was grabbing. She looked anywhere but him. 

He loved girls who could play hard to get. 

“Table for five,” he said and leaned on the booth. He put on his most flirtatious smile (the one that usually made girls laugh and tuck their hair behind their ears), that was ignored in favor of Blue showing them to their seats. 

Oh, he might have swooned right then and there. 

They sat down for a bit. Blue came back with iced teas and took everyone’s orders. Ryder made a joke when she asked for his, ( _I’ll just take you to go._ ) She looked ready to smack him, ready to kick him out (tiny Ryder sighed and stared with heart eyes). 

“You say one more offensive comment like that dipshit, and I’m tossing you out,” she said and clicked her pen closed. 

“Should you be talking to customers like that?” he asked, ever the player. 

“I could report your ass for sexual harassment,” she angrily gathered their menus, “if that’s all I’ll be going.” 

Ryder couldn’t stop himself, “I hate to see you go but damn is it nice to watch you leave.” 

Blue slammed the menus on the floor and stormed back to the table, “You shut your goddamn mouth. You’ve got no business here if you're gonna treat a woman like that. One more comment out of your mouth, and I’ll make sure your sorry face isn’t back here again.” She picked up the menus from the ground. “And boys? I think I know who’s paying your bill today.”

“Tell them Sarget!” A voice hooted from the corner of the diner. “Bitch don’t want your ugly ass!”

Their entire table turned to see none other than Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish in the booth. (Sitting on the same side which was weird but whatever.) Ryder didn’t bother nodding a hello to those guys. They were both assholes and Ryder didn’t care for any of that. He could stand them more when they were around Dick, but he left them alone when it was just the two of them together. 

(They didn’t help their case when Ryder heard them making a snarky comment about him in Latin when he passed by one day. Ryder wasn’t too well versed but it had something to do with small packages? He didn’t understand but their tone said enough.)

Blue saluted the two at the booth and turned back to the lot of them, “Hint, ladies aren’t objects. Get off your high horse and stop treating them like they’re something for you to collect and admire in a glass case.”

An uncomfortable silence lapsed over the table, Ryder looked at Blue in astonishment. He stared at Ronan and Adam, fuming with embarrassment from what they said. 

Ryder watched Ronan and Adam with distaste. They hadn’t even looked their way again, too caught up in whatever important thing was happening in Wonderland. No one else was important to them because no one else mattered; they were kings in a world of peasants. 

_Pssh, typical._

After a bit Blue came back with their food. She’d favored Ryder no looks or lingering glances and quickly went back in the kitchen. 

Ryder stopped thinking about Ronan and Adam and got lost in the conversation at the table. They talked about the brand new game they’d all purchased, and _did you see that one scene in that one movie? Chick was hot as hell._

Brent cracked a particularly funny joke and Ryder glanced away while he laughed. His eyes bugged at what he saw.

“Holy shit guys,” he whispered and held his finger over his mouth, universal gesture for, _Shut the fuck up._

They all glanced at him oddly as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He pointed in the direction of Ronan and Adams table as he raised his phone and started recording. 

Everyone laughed and suppressed their laughter behind cupped palms. Ryder smiled at the camera, happy to be capturing everything. 

Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish were _making out._

He was both disgusted with what was happening and happy to have it recorded. He didn’t care what gay people did, as long as they did it where he didn’t have to see it. It was disgusting, and out of place, especially in front of his goddamn pizza. 

But holy shit, _they were going at it_. There were tongues, gripping hands, what Ryder could have sworn was a small moan, and skin on skin on skin on skin. Ryder watched as Adam smiled and pulled Ronans bottom lip between his teeth. It was a dirty tango the pair of them danced. 

When Ryder decided he had enough footage to spread around, he stopped recording and whistled at the two. 

“Hey Homos! Stop tongue fucking and get a room somewhere else,” he called. 

Ronan reluctantly put a hand on Adams chest and turned to Ryder. He looked way too smug and pleased with himself for a boy who had just been kissing another boy. 

“I hope you don’t believe you’re being original or smart with the things you say,” Adam said, eyes heavy, and hand still clutched behind Ronan’s neck. 

Oh, they deserved all the shit they were about to get. 

-

Part 3: Tad, The Oblivious. 

Tad had heard the news, Parrish was a flamer. 

(The news was also that Ronan had been the one flaming with Parrish, but Tad decided to tune out any talk of him.)

It was all everyone could talk about. Ryder retold the story with the glee only a shit stirrer would have. And apparently there was a video of Ronan and Adam performing said flaming. But Tad assumed that was merely big talk. 

He needed to find Parrish. Tad took the news amazingly, considering he had long been contemplating Adams sexuality, and almost wrote him off as straight when his attempts were turned down at almost every turn. Tad now knew; it wasn’t that Adam wasn’t interested, it was that he was probably shy. 

He went to class, he searched for Parrish. Boys talked about it, some with disgust and others with boredom. Rinse, Repeat. 

Finally lunch rolled around. He found Gansey walking to the cafeteria and asked where Adam was. Gansey gave him a stoney look, one Tad hadn’t thought Gansey capable of, and told him he did not know, and that it was probably in his best interest to leave Adam alone right now. 

Tad took that how he wanted, and searched for Parrish anyway. It was only until the end of the day that Tad knew he would be at his locker. So as soon as the last bell rang, he bolted out of the classroom and straight for Adam. 

“Dude,” Mitch said, pulling his shoulder before Tad could walk too far. “Give it a rest. He’s dating Lynch. And frankly, you’re being kind of creepy.” 

Tad rolled his eyes, “He is not dating Lynch.”

“Dude, I don’t know about you but I don’t shove my tongue down my friends throat.” Mitch rubbed his eyebrows. 

“That’s just extra gossip thrown in. This school has been drama starved since Kavinsky died.” Mitch's expression tightened after he said that. That was a breaching of the silent rule that every Aglionby boy agreed to; don’t speak about Kavinsky, and definitely don’t speak about his death.

“Tad, I can show you the fucking video.” Mitch pulled out his phone, “Give it a rest bro. Come over to my place, we’ll watch Gilmore Girls, and you can wallow in self pity.”

“Nope,” Tas said and pushed Mitch’s phone away. “All I heard was that Parrish was a fruit, and I need to investigate it now before he leaves.” He turned and started towards Adam’s locker, knowing Mitch was following after him. 

When he approached Adams locker he was surprised to see Lynch standing next to Adam. Well, he wasn’t that surprised. The two were close friends after all, which was probably where this whole dating thing originated from. 

Tad was about to say something to Parrish when Ronan put a hand on his cheek. Tad stopped in his tracks. Weird, but maybe there was something on his face-

Adam nodded before leaning and. . .

Kissing. Ronan. Lynch. 

Tad stared. Boys sniggered up and down the hall. Ronan flipped them all off. Adam pulled Ronan closer somehow, hip flush against hip, chest bone pressed into chest bone. 

Tad felt Mitch put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m betting that Gilmore Girls marathon sounds pretty awesome right now,” he said.

It did sound good. 

-

Part 4: Tracy, The Luster.

Adam Parrish was a damn handsome boy. 

Her friend Percy introduced him to her one night in the dining hall. The conversation had been short, _I have a friend coming_ , he said. _I’m sorry, it was nice to meet you_. He shook her hand. It was unbelievably soft for a boy and she was at once infatuated with him.

They found out they shared the same English class and started sitting together. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed him before, with his fine cheekbones and pretty blue eyes. He made class all the more fun and sometimes they would even go to the library together to study. 

She had been giving him hints that she saw him in a _more than friends_ way. But he never seemed to understand her advances, and always laughed when she flirted. Like it was all some funny joke she was making. 

More often than not, Adam would have to leave randomly sometimes. _I’ve just received a text_ , he would say, smile wide on his face. _It’s from a friend, I don’t mean to be so abrupt but I need to leave._

Tracy would always nod and watch him go. This friend sure visited and texted a lot. Tracy hoped it wasn’t a girlfriend but if was, she figured Adam would have explicitly said so. 

A few days after their last encounter and it was the day before Halloween. Tracy was throwing a party in her dorm, and she happily invited Adam when she saw him next. 

“Oh!” he smiled. “I would love to go but my friend is visiting for the night.” 

Tracy’s eyeball twitched, she hoped Adam didn’t notice, “Well you’re welcome to bring them along if you’d still like to come.” 

Adam nodded, “Yeah, I think that will be okay. I’ll text him then text you.” 

_Him. Whew._

The next day Tracy and her dorm mate Natalie set up. They worked with what they had. It was a bigger dorm than most, (they paid for the bigger ones) but they didn’t have a hell lot of festive stuff. They broke the drinks out, got the music set up, and waited. 

Soon enough, it was time for the party to start and guests started rolling in. Tracy had gotten the text from Adam yesterday that he was coming, so she waited for him by the door. 

The music was the festive kind that you danced to as a kid. Tracy didn’t expect it to stay this PG for long; after the alcohol had settled in everyone’s veins, she knew people would get more. . . handsy. 

Tracy scrolled through her phone for a bit, waving at guests, she was thinking about indulging in the festivities already when Adam walked through the door. 

She put her phone away at once and smiled at him. 

“Hey Adam! Thank you for coming.” 

“Hey Tracy,” Adam smiled. “Thank you for inviting us. This is Ronan.”

Tracy focused her gaze on the boy at Adams' side and lost all air in her lungs.

This guy was hot. Like, capital H. O. T. HOT. He wore a muscle tank top that showed off his beefed arms, had the face of a greek god, and eyes so icy and alluring, Tracy thought she might get lost in them. 

“Hi Ronan,” she said, waving. 

Ronan nodded her way, Adam slapped his shoulder until he said, “Thank you for having me.”

Tracy could tell that he wasn’t very thankful, but Adam looked happy after he said it nonetheless. 

“Okay! Well, drinks are by the sound system, games are at the couch, and come get me if you need anything.” Tracy smiled.

“Sounds good,” Adam said, already being dragged by Ronan in pursuit of the drinks. 

She would talk to Adam more later. And maybe if she even got him alone, make her first bold move. 

The night carried on. She played party games, laughed at friends, and took shots. Pretty soon, it was more than pitch black outside and the music had taken on a new tone.

This one promised fun nights in the back of a car seat. The voice sang about what he would do to you. It was sensual and scandalous; everyone loved it. 

She was struck with the idea that it would be amazing if she asked Adam to dance. Surely he couldn’t misread her intentions then.

She scanned the dance floor and walked through bodies of people to see where he was. When she saw his head of brown hair, she set off right for him. 

She stopped when she saw just exactly what he was doing though. 

_Who_ he was doing was a wiser way to put it. 

Hands ran hotly against exposed skin, Lips met necks met moans, bodies collided, breath was stolen. 

Tracy watched in shock as Ronan danced against Adam. Adam had snaked a hand up Ronans chest. His shirt was pretty much rolled all the way to the top of his neck, exposing his strong stomach. 

It was sensual. It was intimate. It screamed at Tracy: he was already with someone you idiot. 

This more than explained the turned down pursuits. Explained just why this friend (Tracy sure as hell didn’t dance with her friends like that) visited so much. 

She watched Adam tug Ronan in for a kiss. That was fine. 

This was fine. 

She needed more shots.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to stay safe during this time. Wash your hands, social distance. Read fics, gorge on food, watch Netflix, whatever you need to do to cope. 
> 
> Constructive criticism in the comments make me smile ! :)


End file.
